It's Complicated
by DreamCatcher280
Summary: I couldn't understand what screamed ' I'm a gang' to the people on the reservation. I mean they were just really tall muscular boys that hung out shirtless, and honestly that screamed more orgies and body paint parties than violent acts towards society. PaulxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Paul or any Twilight characters. Savannah and all other new OC's do however belong to me :3

Chapter 1

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,_

___And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind._

___~William Shakespeare, Mid-Summer Night's Dream_

He walked into the classroom after being gone for weeks as if nothing was strange about his new appearance. Although his new found muscles were a nice touch and like many of the girls in the room I took the chance to examine those muscles and the way his black t-shirt clung to his chiseled frame as he made his way to the empty chair next to the window. Once he sat down he looked out the window much like he did before he started ditching school to hang out with his supposed gang. Speaking of the supposed gang, I couldn't understand what screamed ' I'm a gang' to the people on the reservation. I mean they were just really tall muscular boys that hung out shirtless, and honestly that screamed more orgies and body paint parties than violent acts towards society.

Chuckling softly to myself I turned back to the front of the room, ignoring the few annoyed looks I got from my neighbors something that I was already used too. The teacher had already came in and proceeded to start calling roll.

"Savannah Norton" she called over the unruly students. I held up my hand to acknowledge the fact that my body was present in the room and that I was one of the few that actually acknowledged the woman's authority. Once roll was taken care of we were then informed of a surprise project.

" For your end of the year project we have decided to give you all free range…you can choose your project topic and how you want to present it." She paused once some of the jocks started cheering, I could have sworn that someone said they were making a paper volcano although I didn't know how that would work out seeing how this was an English course. " Alright guys, Quiet down now!" the woman called over the noise and waited for the class to somewhat become quiet. " The project must be completed by the end of the year. It must go along with elements that we've learned earlier in the course and." She paused as if to add effect to her words. " We've decided to put you in groups of two." There was a large amount of groaning as she tried to quiet everyone down again.

I sighed and leaned back in my sit, I hated working with others. Not that I was anti-social or anything but I usually ended up with some idiot that made me do all the work but just so I didn't look like a jackass I always let them take half the credit.

" Savannah Norton will be paired with." The woman paused and looked around the room to find a somewhat suitable partner for me, or at least that's what I hoped she was doing. " Hmmmm, Paul Foster. I think you two will be a good match, hopefully Ms. Norton could help you bring up your grade that has dropped do to your…..absence." She gave him a disapproving glare and I glanced over to Paul, he was glaring at the woman with narrowed eyes , for calling him out. But she didn't seem to mind as she resumed listing off partners.

__I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Everyone was looking at him as if he were some type of bad guy just because he hadn't been to school for a few weeks. Then to top it off just because he decided to go a little crazy with steroids, protein shakes and generally looked like a body builder in their beginning stage, you know before they get all huge and creepy, that he was a gang member.

I scoffed to myself as I thought about this whole gang thing again which didn't make sense to me because seriously, why would a gang decide to form in a small Indian reservation that no one outside of Forks and the surrounding cities have heard of. Rolling my eyes I looked back over at Paul, and gave a surprised jump when I found dark chocolate colored eyes staring back at me causing my cheeks to heat up at being caught peeking. I instantly dropped my head down pretending to look at my textbook as I secretly prayed that he would turn around and look out the window so I could resume ogling at his new body.

Deciding to take a chance I peeked out of the corner and saw that he was still staring at me. However the look on his face was enough to make me look up at him with confused eyes. Tilting my head as I examined him curiously, taking in the look of adoration that crossed his face as if he was a blind man seeing the light for the first time. **( I****'****m sorry it has been over used XD) ** The look made my cheeks flush once more and I turned away, looking straight ahead. I silently prayed for the bell to ring so that I wouldn't be forced to be under his watchful graze for long.

Paul POV

Going back to school after shifting into a giant wolf, if I had to describe it I would say it was a pain in my ass. Since the moment I entered the parking lot and stepped out of my old beat up chevy ,that has seen a few good years, people had been staring at me. By the last class of the day it was enough to send me into a fit of annoyance that would no doubt cause me to change into a giant furry animal.

Walking into the class I ignored the gazes of the students and just went to my usual seat next to the window. Sitting down I couldn't help but frown at how uncomfortable it was sitting in the small desk. When I heard snickering I turned around and narrowed my eyes at Jared but it just caused him to laugh harder. So I gave him my best ' _we are having the same problem dumbass_' look to which he shrugged and looked over to Kim. Once the goofy lovestruck look came onto his face, I turned away because seriously dealing with the two lovesick teens was a bit sickening. After watching countless make-out sessions play through his mind nightly I couldn't picture the innocent naive Kim anymore.

I spent the rest of the class watching birds flying around, squirrels running up trees and the occasion black wolf that ran by which caused me to frown. Sam acted like I didn't have enough self control, it wasn't like I was gonna just snap and change like the other times which were all proven not to be my fault.

" Savannah Norton will be paired with…..Hmmmm, Paul Foster. I think you two will be a good match, hopefully Ms. Norton could help you bring up your grade that has dropped do to your…..absence." The woman said causing me to look up at her with narrowed eyes. She just huffed at me and resumed doing whatever in the hell she got paid to do.

I rolled my eyes and looked around for this Savannah girl, it wasn't hard seeing how she was one of the few pale kids in the classroom. To my surprise our eyes connected just as she lifted her head, and I was suddenly filled with adoration as I looked into her cool green eyes before she suddenly turned away. I had to suppress the urge to whimper in protest. Deciding to just take the time and examine the goddess a few feet away. Her head was down as she pretended to read along in her book although I caught her sneaking glances my way occasionally.

Praying to whatever god that was listening, for her to just look up once so that I could get a glimpse of her face once more. I mentally sent a thank you as she looked back up and directly at me. I gazed upon her face shamelessly taking in everything I could. From her heart shaped face to her pale pink lips that begged to be tasted, well at least in my mind. My gaze followed her hand as she instinctively reached up and pushed the loose milk chocolate curl from her face, tucking them behind her ear. The simple gesture had me gripping the desk at the urge to go near her started to become dominant.

Jared, seeming to understand my predicament, kicked the back of my sit to get my attention. Once I turned around he mouthed ' after class' before nodding over to Savannah who had already turned back around. I practically groaned as looked at the clock, silently counting down the seconds until I talked with my goddess.

Once the bell rang I wasted no time getting up and grabbing my things. Making sure to keep my eyes on her so she couldn't get to far. Once she made her way to the door, I grabbed my things and headed after her but the second I stepped out of the door my name was called.

" Paul!" and seconds later a small slim body connected with mine. The girls arms found her way around my neck and she brought my head down so that my lips touched hers. The action caused me to groan but she took that as a sound of pleasure as she tried to deepen the kiss, I forgot how dim she was. Pulling away I looked down at the young woman who was the reason I changed in the first place.

" What do you want Aiyana? I distinctively remembering telling you that I wanted you the hell away from me?" I asked, my voice dripping with fake kindness. I looked over to Savannah and frowned as she made her way out the double doors.

" Look I know you are upset with me but Paul I just have something I should tell you." She whined grabbing my face and bringing it back down so my attention was on her. I narrowed my eyes at her and roughly took her hands from my face and put them back by her sides.

" Paul, dammit honestly you act worse than a damn girl with your mood swings and shit." She mumbled and crossed her arms under her chest causing her to push her breast up, I knew this was her way of trying to use her cleavage to distract me. Not that this didn't work in the past, usually by now I would have her pinned to the bathroom wall and her legs around my waist…not that I was proud of the fact.

" Look, we both are obviously not ready to be in any type of relationship. Lets face it this is toxic and we need to go our separate ways. Hopefully you find a guy that likes bullshit." I gave her an annoyed look before pushing past her and heading towards the door. If I could just get out of there I could get out of there and probably catch up with Savannah.

" Dammit Paul, I'm pregnant!" She shouted, causing me to stop in my tracks and a few other people to pause what they were doing to look at us. I slowly turned around to stare at Aiyana, who stood there as if she were going to cry in any minute, then trailed down to her stomach.

My only thoughts were _oh fuck_, before I ran out of there and headed towards the forest as my body started to convulse.

**Author****'****s Note: Hello :3, This is my second fanfic I****'****m working on and my main priority is Life Anew right now, so no regular updates lol. This is going to be short, roughly 10 chapters. This is acting as a sort of prequel to the actual story, which I have decided not to post until this is done :3 Anyway let me take a minute to brag because my cover looks awesome and I made it myself :D So yeah try looking at that XD So you know the deal, Review, Review, Review! **

**BTW, I****'****m gonna do another edit tomorrow morning just incase I missed some stuff :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Twilight :3_

_The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough. ~George Moore_

Savannah POV

Never had I appreciated the sound of a bell in my life; I wasted no time rushing out of the room. I accidentally bumped Aiyana shoulder on my way out but I didn't care. Ignoring her shouts of 'watch it dumbass' I headed down the hall because getting away from Paul's heated gaze was more important than some eighteen year old drama queen that thought high school would be her biggest accomplishment. Once I reached the double doors I turned around just in time to see Paul being stopped by Aiyana, and I silently thanked the girl for being useful for once in her life, before slipping out of the door.

Once outside I finally let out the breath I had been holding and headed towards the crowd of kids leaving the building. I guess one way that I fit in here was the fact that I didn't have a car, other than that I was basically a weed sticking out in a field of roses. I remember my first year here when I was seven, I was so jealous of their russet skin tones that I spent the whole summer tanning. The ending results were horrible and lets just say that my step father understood why it was so funny to touch someone that had sunburn much to my annoyance. After that my mother had the generic talk about how beautiful I was and shouldn't change a thing about me but since then I hadn't focused on fitting in with anyone here; for the simple fact that I was an outsider and these people had been with each other since birth. They knew everything about each other, which created this happy close homey feeling and my presence simply destroyed what they took years to create. So I simply bide my time until I graduated, and I am proud to say that in six months that I would be free from this place.

Smiling to myself as I walked down the two lane road that lead to the nearest set of homes that I guess you could call a neighborhood but I wasn't sure because in my opinion the homes were spaced too far apart. Not that I told anyone this because I got too may 'wtf' looks already. Turning down the drive way that lead to the small red cottage that was the home I shared with my family. Looking at the house it didn't seem like something that could fit three people comfortably but we made it work with a little compromising, like Adam didn't complain about seeing our feminine products in the bathroom and in return I let him store his fishing gear in my closet.

Opening the door I walked inside of the house and alerted everyone of my presence by shouting I'm home before making my way to my room, making sure to drop my backpack on the floor outside of my door. I jumped on the bed and and laid back on the pink pillow, should I mention that I still use the same hello kitty comforter set from my elementary days as the saying goes why mess with a good thing.

" Vannah.." My mother called, sitting up I looked over at the door way where I found her lounging against the door frame. Her dark curls were pulled back into a low pony tail, unlike mine hers were actually somewhat manageable and didn't look like she was casted as Simba's stunt double. She still had on her yellow dress that stopped just below her knees and white mary janes that she was required to wear working at the local diner in Forks. Looking at my mother, I silently cursed my father for his dominate genes. She was a walking beauty, with her smooth caramel skin that didn't house any blemish, not even acne scars. When her hair was down it framed her heart shaped face and made you focus on how much the dark color made her light grey eyes stand out. No don't get me started on her figure, something that I wish I was blessed with, it was enough to make any man look twice whenever she went out in tank tops and a pair of shorts.

" Vannah sweetheart." My mother said once more to catch my attention. Once she saw that she had it she gave me a soft smile. " Daydreaming is something your father used to do a lot you know." She chuckled softly but I could hear the pain behind the words. Ever since my father died when I was four my mother hardly talked about him, it took three years just for her to say his name without tears forming in her eyes. " Now, I need you to go to the convenience store and grab something for me. I made you a list and sat it on the coffee table with the money and please this time don't buy a bag full of candy with it just because you forgot the list." She said giving me a look

" Okay I was ten and it was only once." I chuckled to myself. She always liked to remind me of this whenever she sent me to do something. " Are you forever going to punish me for this?"

"Maybe if you come back in the next thirty minutes we will see." She smirked at me before turning around and going to the kitchen. I assumed she was going to start dinner before Adam got home.

" Oh you are lucky I love you woman!" I called out as I got off the bed and headed towards the door. Smiling when I heard a soft chuckle come from the kitchen. I grabbed the money off of the table and headed out the front door.

_Paul POV_

Calming down was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Whenever I thought of Savannah I could feel myself on the brink of becoming human again but thoughts of her lead to her leaving the classroom and Aiyana telling me she is pregnant which sent me in a new wave of anger. Luckily no one said anything about the imprint or the fact that I might have a kid on the way with a girl that was considered nothing more than a casual hook up. It took about an hour for me to calm down but only with the random thought from Jared saying maybe she was lying. With my new found hope in mind I ran to the nearest store, grabbed a box of pregnancy test and texted Aiyana that I was coming over.

When I stated my purpose she just rolled her eyes and took the box from me before resuming to take all three test inside. Then came the waiting, seven of the longest minutes of my life, waiting to see if my future would be tied to this girl for eighteen years, waiting to see if Savannah's future with me would now be thrown away for some stupid mistake. Every second I sat there it felt like hours and finally she came out, the smirk on her face as she looked at the results already told me everything I needed to know. Growling to myself I got up and headed towards the door, just to get another box silently hoping that this one proved her wrong.

That's how I ended up in the nearest convenience store, standing in line with a box of pregnancy test while an older woman stared disapprovingly at me. Although once I glared over at her she looked away and hurriedly took her bags from the clerk before leaving. Smirking to myself I handed the box to the kid behind the register just as my nose was filled with the sudden smell of lavender.

" Bullying old helpless women….I got to say that is very mean but you gotta live up to that gang title somehow." A voice said behind me followed by a soft giggle that sounded musical to my ears. Just hearing the voice I knew who the girl was, turning around confirmed my suspicion when a looked down at the petite girl from earlier. This time her curls were out of the pony tail, although a few pieces still fell in her face. She had changed out of the jeans and dressed in baggy grey sweat pants and a loose fitting white t-shirt, her attire screamed I rather be comfortable than sexy. " Hellooooooooo." I blinked when I suddenly found her hand being waved in my face.

" Ummm….Hi?" I offered tilting my head to the side.I couldn't help but face palm when that came out more like a question than a statement but when she laughed at the gesture and my cheeks started to turn red.

" You know you are just making this whole gang thing appear to be the dumbest idea in the world." She chuckled and shook her head, causing some of her curls to tousle.

" I guess.." I shrugged trying to appear at least somewhat cool. " The whole gang thing is crazy, but you don't see any house wives complaining when they see a bunch of well muscled young men together do you?" I asked and smirked when I saw her cheeks turn red.

" Ummm I think you should pay for that." She mumbled, obviously embarrassed, nodding to the clerk who was looking at me but looked too afraid to say my eyes I took the money out of my pocket and sat it on the counter before grabbing the bag before she could see what was inside. I stepped over to the side and waited for her to pay, once she was finished I headed towards the door and held it open for her to walk it. She seemed surprised by the gesture but didn't say anything as she walked out.

" Hey why don't I walk you home? Its getting late and you never know creeps may be lurking around to take advantage of a young girl all alone with no one to defend them." I said casually as I walked along with her making sure to keep little distance between us so she was comfortable. When she scoffed and reached into her pocket, I laughed at what she pulled out.

" Not so defenseless now am I." She chuckled to herself as she put the small bottle of pepper spray in her pocket. " Adam thought that with the increasing number of gang members, I should keep something on me and my mother decided that getting a seventeen year old a gun permit is pretty much bad parenting." I chuckled at the explanation and she smiled over at me, a dimple forming in her right cheek and I decided right then and there that she was the most gorgeous woman that I have ever seen.

" About that project…." I trailed off deciding that I couldn't just simply stare at her as we walked.

" Yeah I guess we have to think of something." She frowned and began to tug at the end of the long sleeved shirt she was wearing. " You know she was a bitch for calling you out like that."

Once again I let out a chuckle at her sudden change of topic and she blushed once more. " I'm being serious, it could have been handled differently, like she could have taken you aside and said it." She mumbled, looking away from me and towards the forest.

" Yeah I know but if she didn't then I wouldn't get to see your cute attempt of trying to comfort me." I told her, smirking when she huffed and started saying this wasn't her comforting anyone to which I just chuckled once more. " I'm just kidding you know. It doesn't matter what she did, its best not to get angry over the littlest thing." After the words were out I winced, remembering the time I got upset over a simple sandwich and now that I think about it the whole thing was a bit childish.

" Wise words Foster." She nodded in appreciation before stopping in front of a drive way which I assumed belonged to her house. " But I wonder if you live by them." I raised an eyebrow at her, trying to get her to continue. " I saw that you were upset in the store earlier….you know it may seem like what's happening is the worse thing in the world right now but…..…" She hesitantly reached out and placed her small hand on my arm, her pale skin contrasting with the darkness of mine. " everything happens for a reason, you just have to faith that the suffering with be worth prize that comes at the end."

She gave my arm a small squeeze before letting go and heading towards her house. Leaving me standing there staring at her retreating figure, it was in that moment that I decided that I was in love with her.

**Let me just say wow XD I posted this last night and I already got reviews, favs, followers and the lists of views just keeps increasing. So thanks for giving this a chance guys :3 Now to my guest reviewer thank you for your compliments, if you read the first story I posted ( I think it was called going home) you would think other wise XDDDD Now ****ksatriabawangmerah****, thanks for the review and this is probably the only spoilers you guys get from me lol but yes Aiyana is pregnant and yes it is Paul****'****s child. I promise to do more of Aiyana in the next chapter, like give her a decent description and give you all a little insight into her and Paul****'****s past relationship. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So we are gonna do this a bit differently, instead of doing two long P.O.V for Paul and Savannah I am doing a few short ones for each. Once you read it then you will understand why I did that XD I hope it doesn****'****t confuse you, to make it easier they are in the same time setting just different places.**

**Thanks Emma XD I couldn****'****t find his last name in any of my books ( although I don****'****t have breaking dawn XD) but I will go back and edit it.**

**Special thanks to my new followers :D **

_You know when you have found your prince because you not only have a smile on your face but in your heart as well. ~Author Unknown_

Savannah P.O.V

Standing in the mirror I frowned at the simple dark grey Hanes t-shirt and worn loose fitting blue jeans that had began to fade from years of washing. I wasn't the type of girl that sat for hours planning out what they would wear because I didn't care what people thought of my appearance. So the simple fact that I stood there in the center of the endless piles of clothes trying to find something suitable to wear baffled me. I couldn't understand why Paul's sudden little interest in me could cause this, besides a few smiles and our little exchange a few days ago contact with Paul had been limited. Not that he hadn't tried speaking to me, but you really couldn't talk with a person who practically ran out of the room whenever they approached you.

It wasn't so much that I was afraid to talk to Paul, its was more that I was afraid of myself when I was around him. I felt myself longing for those smiles whenever he wasn't there and imagining this world where we were together. I knew that if he would have ever found out about this he would welcome me with open arms and introduce me to this world were living without him would be impossible. The idea of giving myself over to him completely was simply frightening and I wasn't prepared for that type of dedication at seventeen.

I frowned at my reflection in the mirror, taking in the unruly curls that framed my face. Deciding that it was no use in trying to change anything about my appearance I headed out of my room, making sure to grab my bag on my way out.

Paul's P.O.V

Sitting in a cramped doctor's office, surrounded by hormonal women wasn't my ideal way to spend my morning. Especially with Aiyanna sitting next to me chatting away with a elderly woman and her daughter who had decided it was a great fucking idea to give us parenting lessons. Needless to say I was happy when the girl's name was called and she wobbled away to get examined but that happiness was short-lived when I realized that the elderly woman hadn't gotten up and left with her daughter.

" So have you two decided on what you are gonna do about your situation?" She asked Aiyanna . " A baby is a lot of responsibility especially for children your age."

Aiyanna gave the woman a warm smile , I knew it was obviously fake but the older woman didn't seem to notice, before answering. " Well I'm sure that Paul and I will get jobs in town and we can take a few online classes at the community college then maybe get our own place."

I scoffed at the mention of our own place causing the older woman to frown over at me. I just shrugged. " I don't think that given our…." I paused trying to find the correct way to word Aiyanna being a lying slut without insulting the old woman. " personal situation."

" Well young man you shouldn't let your anger stop you from experiencing the joy that comes with having a child." She gave me a toothy grin. " You never know this may be fates way of bringing two people together."

" I doubt fate would torture me so." I mumbled but apparently it wasn't low enough because Aiyanna angrily stood up , picking up her bag and pamphlets she was reading, most of the women gave me a death stare, old woman included, as Aiyanna walked out of the office making sure to slam the door on her way out. Sighing I stood up and followed after Aiyanna as I wondered why I had such shitty luck.

Savannah's P.O.V

I hadn't seen Paul at all that morning and I had to say part of me was a little disappointed that he wasn't here. I tried my best not to show it but it was obvious that his disappearance affected me. When lunch rolled around I dejectedly walked into the cafeteria and made my way to the short line of teens getting their trays. Once it was my turn a reached to get my tray but a copper colored hand shot out and grabbed it before I could even touch it. Scowling I looked up only to come face to face with a tall muscular guy that looked exactly like Paul although his eyes were dark brown instead of Paul's warm smokey color and he was a bit taller than Paul. I knew that this guy was Jared, one of Paul's friends and another supposed gang member.

" You're lookin kinda sad." He commented as he held the tray out to me and I hesitantly reached out to grab it, offering a small thanks. " So are you gonna tell me what's wrong….did someone say anything to you?" He asked tilting his head as he stared

down at me. I just blinked not really sure why he was talking to me, we weren't exactly friends. The only time I talked to him was when he asked to borrow a pencil in math a few months before he disappeared, apparently he was never prepared for class.

When I noticed his raised eyebrow I cleared my throat and just shook my head. " Nope, I'm just a little hungry. Once I get little food in my system I should be fine." I said in a rush right before turning around and headed towards the serving line, aware of the sound of feet hitting the tiled floor signifying that Jared was right behind me. The only thing I could do was play it cool as a grabbed a hamburger that was wrapped in foil and a carton of fries. Looking over at Jared from the corner of my eye I had to keep myself from gaping as I watched him piled his tray with food but apparently I wasn't being discreet enough because he looked over at me and gave me a sheepish grin and a small shrug.

" Some of it is for Kim…." He chuckled when he saw me deadpan. " Okay a very small portion of it is for Kim."

" Much better." I chuckled to myself and jumped slightly when I heard him let out a laugh. I awkwardly picked up my tray and headed away towards the back of the cafeteria but before I could take another step a warm hand was placed on my waist and I was steered in the opposite direction. Looking up, I frowned at Jared who just grinned as he lead me towards a table where a girl with jet black hair was sitting. She had on a large gray sweatshirt that swallowed her small frame and skinny leg jeans. She had dark brown almond shaped eyes and thin lips that immediately curved into a smile when she saw Jared coming towards her, I knew that this was Kim the girl he mentioned earlier. I looked away from the girl and to Jared when I felt his hand leave me waist so that he could walk over to Kim and sit down next to her, leaving me awkwardly standing there looking at the couple as they made puppy dog eyes at each other. I was tempted to walk away and just go hide in the bathroom, that was until Jared called my name.

" Savannah, I this is Kim." He said as he gestured to the girl who gave me a shy grin and a small wave.

" Umm hello." I mumbled waving in return, I wasn't sure why Jared had brought me over here anyway. It wasn't like we ever hung out in the same social circle or anything.

" Come on Savannah sit down." Jared ordered right before digging into the tray full of food. I shrugged before taking the seat next to Kim who gave me another shy smile.

We sat there in silence, me not really knowing what to say, Kim being too shy to speak and Jared too busy stuffing his face. I was actually surprised at the amount of food that he was consuming, I was secretly wondering how he was able to eat without taking time to actually breath. Jared most have noticed my staring because he looked over at me, his cheeks puffed. I had to bite my bottom lip so that I wouldn't laugh but as soon as he tilted his head and raised his right eyebrow the giggles spilled out. Kim was quietly chuckling along with me which caused Jared to pout which only made him look more ridiculous.

" Does he always look this ridiculous?" I asked Kim once I had managed to calm down and was able to form a complete sentence without giggling.

" Unfortunately he does." She answered with a soft giggle as Jared turned to her and gave her a mock frown.

" Hey!" Jared cried out once his mouth was free of food. Kim laughed softly before leaning over and kissing his lips. Jared grinned at her when she moved back causing her to blush and look down at her hands. I couldn't help but feel as though I was invading in their private moment as I watched him gaze at her, his eyes filled with love and adoration. I couldn't stop myself from thinking of Paul looking at me that way and found myself longing for him.

Paul's P.O.V

The ride to school was quiet and more than a little awkward. Aiyanna spent the entire twenty minute ride looking out of the window silently. The only reason I knew she was upset was because of the way she clenched and unclenched her hands whenever I so much as looked over at her. It wasn't until I pulled into the school parking lot that she looked over at me.

" Why do you hate me so much?" She asked, catching me by surprise, her dark grey eyes glossed over and I knew that she was trying not to cry in front of me. " Paul I know what I did was wrong but why are you torturing me like this. Why can't you be here for me when I need you?"

I frowned already knowing how this was going to turn out. She always did this, blamed everything on me and took no responsibility for anything she had done. Its something I always hated about her but over looked. " Look I know I was a dick at the appointment but you can't expect me to be all ' big happy family ' with you after the shit you did."

" Really we are going back to this, I told you that it was an accident." She frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her body was twisted so that she was facing me, her loose fitting shirt hide her small bump from my sight.

" You can't accidentally cheat on someone Aiyanna! What he just tripped and fell between you legs?" I sighed, trying my best to calm down because Aiyanna didn't matter anymore. She was a terrible past and now my future was sitting in the building no more that 10 feet away. " Look Aiyanna, I moved on. I don't want to do the same old song and dance we've been doing since ninth grade. The only thing that matters to me now is that my child is taken care of but I'm done with you." I said as I looked over at her, her face set in a hard scowl. She didn't say anything else and just got out of my truck, slamming the door before storming off towards the school.

Savannah P.O.V

Walking through the hall towards my sixth period class I couldn't get my thoughts free of Paul. He had seemed to be consuming my thoughts and I couldn't figure out why. He wasn't that great of a guy when it came to girls, at least thats what the rumors were, and he wasn't the nicest or most level headed person either. Yet I couldn't stop thinking about him; the way he got this dopey look when he saw me and the butterflies that formed in my stomach when I caught him.

I shook my head trying to clear it of any thoughts of Paul, not that it was working, just as Aiyanna stormed into the building. Her gorgeous features where set in a hard mask, hiding any emotion that she was feeling. I found myself staring at the slim girl, taking in her silky black hair that cascade down her slim shoulders. Her skin was a shade lighter than the copper color of most of the students here. Once her dark grey eyes contacted with mine I blushed causing the girl to scoff and walk off. Aiyanna, she had everything I wanted. The curvy yet lean frame, cheek bones, full plump lips, long dark lashes, and most presence that demanded your attention. This was the girl that attracted boys like Paul, the girl that everyone wanted to be yet couldn't come close to being.

I was so consumed by my thoughts I didn't notice the large male walking up to me until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped, surprise by the action and this earned me a small chuckle from the guy I had been thinking about for the past few week.

" I didn't mean to startle you." He said with another soft chuckle that caused my stomach to do backflips.

" You didn't, I was just thinking." I shrugged deciding it was best to just play it cool.

" You wanna tell me about it?" He asked tilting his head as he looked down at me. I decided that it was best just to tell him what was going through my head.

" Why me?" I asked but only received a look of confusion. " Why are you so set on us? What is so special about me that you keep pursuing me even though I ignore you? You can be with any girl you want yet you settle with someone plain and I can't understand why or what your motives are." I suddenly felt something wet slide down my cheek and immediately his hand reached up and wiped away the tear before cupping my face. I couldn't help but lean into it, trying to memorize the feeling of his warmth on my skin.

" Savannah." He said softly as his other hand came and rested on my waist. " If you wanna know what I see in you then I'll show you. I looked up confused, not knowing what he meant by showing me.

" Go on a date with me."

**Okay I am not a football girl so I spent time writing this than looking at the superbowl , but I have to say the Patriots did there thing. Also anyone notice that the Super Bowl ads were too depressing this year, I miss the funny ones XD I finally decided on the ending for this and I think some of you will not like me for it XD Okay anyway new chapter :D I****'****m so excited, so far this has been getting a lot of positive reviews. I will try to have two more chapters up for valentine****'****s day, then the drama will come :O But I am definitely writing no more than 10 chapters, that my limit for this and then I will start on the actually story :D I have already come up with the name btw but you won****'****t get to know it yet :3 Anyway see you guys in a few days :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay let me say this…..I wanted to post a new chapter but I couldn't XD My laptop broke down on me and I had to wait to get it fixed. Which btw it took 12 days to get corrected soo posting was impossible before valentine's day. Now if you don't think that is a good excuse how about they deleted everything off of my laptop, including the half written story that I had typed, two papers and 3 essays. Let me say the one piece opening it long, I know its random but I'm watching it while typing so yeah. Now back on topic, so I had to write the papers first and then this; and let me say I was pissed lol. And typing while pissed off is bad for your fingers, I felt the need to smash the keys XD anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that you don't recognize from the series.**

"_And in her smile I see something more beautiful than the stars.__"_

––_Across the Universe by Beth Revis_

_Paul's P.O.V_

" _No."_

The word echoed in my mind as I stared down at the petite female who moved away after my hand came into contact with her pale cheek. I stood there not really sure what had just happened between us. I didn't move a muscle as Savannah moved away from me and headed the opposite direction, obviously trying to get away from me as quickly as possible. Not that I bothered chasing after her, I knew it would cause more harm than good if I went after her even if every muscle in my body was begging me to chase after my imprint. Savannah wasn't the type of girl that could be swayed easily; something that I had to learn through weeks of attempts of getting any reaction out of the girl. She didn't respond well to flattery, often looking at me as if I had grown a second head if I so much as complimented her shirt, and small talk was useless because you could only get a few words out of her before you could tell she was obviously uninterested.

Sighing I moved straight ahead towards my locker to grab a few books before I left and hopefully get a glimpse of Jared before I left to tell him to keep an eye on Savannah.

" Who was she?"

I paused when I heard the icy voice and knew immediately who it was that had spoken to me. I was starting to think that someone was starting to hate me for all the bad shit I've done in my life. It would be hard to convince me that I wasn't being punished because honestly it was starting to feel that way.

" Its none of your business Aiyanna." I said, trying to keep my voice neutral as I turned around to face the dark haired girl. Any wrong word would set her off her rage and I knew her target wouldn't be me. Aiyanna was one of those girls that knew when their boyfriend's fucked up but felt the need to be catty towards the female even though they weren't at fault. It was something that happened once or twice in our relationship and both outcomes had been pretty messy.

" I think it is." She scoffed slowly stalking towards me, trying her best to control the situation. If anything she wasn't gonna lose her cool over something, especially something she considered private matters. " Your forgetting that you and I are connected now, I have something that's _yours _and that isn't going to be ruined by some little bitch your trying to get with. Right now, I am your top priority." She said, exaggerating the yours part and I found my eyes narrowing.

" You are forgetting that it is both of ours, It wasn't just me there when it happened. You need to get your damn priorities straighten, this situation isn't meant to make us this big happy family Aiya. Stop thinking about yourself for a second."

" Oh I'm thinking about myself now am I?" She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. " You get to do whatever the hell you want with whoever the hell you want while I have to sit here and watch. Only for you to get tired of her and come back to me like nothing you've done is wrong. I am sick of it and I don't deserve the way you treat me." She cried out as tears started to form in her eyes, threatening to spill out in any second.

" Aiya, stop trying to make me out to be the bad guy in this. I admit that I have messed up but you have too, yet you don't own up to it. That's why we aren't together and the reason that I'm not coming back to you. Aiyanna we aren't nice people when we are together, our relationship was just a game trying to see which one of us could screw the other over worse. I don't want this." I said gesturing to both of us. " Its over, it was okay while it lasted but its never happening again. I will always be there for you but don't think that I will ever love you." I finished and quickly walked around her to put an end to the conversation before either of us said something we weren't ready to let the crowd around us know.

" Dammit Paul you just can't end it like this!" She shouted and I knew that she was following after me. Everyone in the hallway watched the two of us, no doubt thinking that they were in for a show. " Paul I'm talking to you!" She shouted once more when she saw that I had kept walking, I just rolled my eyes at her dramatic behavior.

" I was trying to leave while we both had a bit of dignity." I called lazily over my shoulder, I could hear a few people muffle their laughter. Ahead of me Jared was frowning at the two of us and Kim shook her head before turning to Jared, whispering for him to fix this. I slowed my pace as I approached the two but before I could take two steps in their direction Aiyanna had grabbed onto my arm. I could have easily pulled away from her grasp but her next words caused me to pause.

" Paul if you leave now I swear you will never see your child! "

The threat rang clearly in the hall, and immediately everyone broke out into a loud whisper. I looked down at Aiyanna and she smirked back at me, her face filled with satisfaction. She had gotten what she wanted, everyone knew about the baby, Savannah was bound to find out now. She wouldn't want anything to do with me now, Aiyanna had made sure of that now and I couldn't do anything to fix it.

" _I can't believe that they both were so stupid but honestly I knew this would happen eventually."_

I looked at Aiyanna not bothering to hide the disgust and anger I felt toward her right now. I could feel myself shaking and my hand move , as if on its own, to her hand that was still grabbing on to my arm.

" _They have to be the worlds worst parents, I honestly feel sad for the kid."_

I grabbed her hand and I could hear the muffled cries of Aiyanna saying that I was holding her too tight and it hurts but I was too lost in my anger. I could only think about how she ruined my chances of being with my imprint.

" _He is gonna be such a deadbeat father. I know he is going to make her do all of the work while he goes and sleeps around. Did you see him with that girl earlier? I bet she is some type of slut."_

Jared quickly ran over and grabbed ahold of my arm, pulling me off of her before grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me away from Aiyanna and the group os spectators. He kept repeating he was getting me out of here but I didn't know if he was talking to me or Kim, who was following right behind us.

" Just get her out of here without anyone saying anything to her. Make sure you avoid Aiyanna." Jared said to Kim, I made a mental note to thank Kim and Jared when this was over. " Remember spring break starts tomorrow, I suggest you tell her before she finds out." Jared said although I didn't say anything and just let him drag me out.

_Savannah's P.O.V_

Class was once again missing Paul not that any one seemed to notice or care. I silently prayed that he didn't leave because I rejected him, something I was sure he wasn't used too. It wasn't that I wanted to say no to him, his offer had been very sincere but I wasn't ready for any form of relationship. It felt like dating Paul would sign my life away and I couldn't have that, I wanted to make something of myself and Paul would distract me from that.

The loud sound of the bell ringing signaling the end of a long school day interrupted my thoughts. I waited for all of the students to rush out of the room before I gathered my things and followed suit. Once I headed out of the room I headed towards the large crowd of students trying to all get out of the door at once as if they had somewhere else more important to be.

" This is ridiculous." I mumbled to myself as I adjusted my bag so the strap wasn't digging into my shoulder.

" I know." A voice chuckled beside me causing me to jump. Turning to look at the new comer I raised my eyebrow. "Sorry," Kim apologized with a blush as she looked down at her feet.

" It's okay, its my own fault for getting startled so easily." I chuckled to myself although I couldn't help but wonder why she was here, she and Jared seemed to be joined at the hip so seeing her without him was a bit weird for me. " Where's Jared?" I asked looking around for the large boy.

Kim frowned to herself as if she was thinking about something before shaking her head and looking back at me. " He and Paul had something to do." She explained with a shrugged. " So I wanted to see if you wanted to walk home with me. I know a short cut that could get you out of this place a little faster and so you won't have to deal with whatever immature behavior is going on out there." She nodded to the group of guys that were trying to get some of the freshman girls to talk to them.

" Yes please!" I exclaimed causing her to chuckle as she turned around and walked the other way that lead to the teacher's parking lot. We walked outside in silence, listening to the loud noises that were coming from the front of the school as we walked through the parking lot on the right side of the building. We stayed that way for ten minutes before Kim started looking over at me as if she wanted to say something, finally deciding that it was okay she spoke.

" Do you like Paul? " She asked suddenly, the question catching me off guard. I didn't know how to respond to that, I never really focused on my feelings for the boy that had recently been plaguing my thoughts.

" I don't know honestly." I shrugged, hoping that this would be the end of the conversation but apparently Kim didn't seem to some to the same conclusion as me.

" He likes you, you know." She sighed to herself. " Paul isn't a bad guy, he just makes stupid decisions without realizing the consequence but he isn't bad. You just have to get to know him Savannah, there is more too him."

I looked at her, wondering what brought this up. " You know if I didn't know any better I would say that you may be crushing on Paul." I smirked and let out a small chuckled when I heard her snort.

" Never, I am strictly Jared's." She chuckled as she shook her head." I just want Paul to be happy, he's my friend and I want him to have someone that will be there for him. He has been throu-"

" I can't get him out of my head." I admitted interrupting her, the admission causing her to pause. " Its every day, since he came back. I can't get him out of my head and I long for him when I'm not near him. It scares me honestly, I haven't known him long and I've talked to him a handful of times but I feel this pull towards him that scares me."

" Why are you scared?" She asked resuming her pace beside me. I hadn't thought that she would take my admission as if it a were normal thing that people say everyday.

" Because I don't want to give myself over completely to a person I know is going to break me." I sighed and silently thanked the elders when my house came into view. " Look." I said turning to Kim. " I don't have nothing against Paul, he seems like a great guy but I'm not ready for what he is offering, maybe you can find a girl for him but its not me. So I guess I'll see you later." I gave her a small wave before heading towards my house, leaving Kim standing there watching me as I walked away.

**UGH OKAY PEOPLE DX I have been feeling bad because I couldn't get this up sooner and I went back and read the last chapter and thought it was dull. I went seriously I disappeared and left you with that DX Lol So I paused from writing my papers to give you guys this new chapter :3 Now on to the good part… Now once this is over, I will wait until May 1st to post the actual story with a real plot and bad guys and drama lol Anyway I'm out and I hope you enjoyed everything. If you have questions feel free to pm me or leave a message in the reviews *waves* **


	5. Story Update!

_*** Special Announcement* **_

**Hey everyone, I wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about this story. I am working on new chapters at this very moment and will have something posted in the following weeks. My life just got very hectic out of nowhere so I haven't really had time to write anything. Next time I post something it will be the next three chapter ( 5 is almost finished, 7 is half way there and I'm starting on 6 soon). Anyway thank you all for reading and to those that have been following this story since the beginning. I will see you all very soon :D **

**\- Dream**


	6. Chapter 5

**( I put a song lyric in there, first person to guess it gets 10 points. * Hint: Its by the artist Banks*)**

**BlueEyedDreamer97****, I started writing Life Anew that way but I noticed that it took me longer to post chapters XD I don****'****t know why but it just does. But I started posting copies of my stories and school work there.**

** .10****, sorry I didn****'****t address you in the last chapter, I just wanted to get it posted because it has been a month since the last post XD But yes there will be a DNA Test****…****.I have something planned but I need to do more research on it.**

**Gues****t, OMG XD I love your review.**

**maddie****, I****'****m glad you like the story. Its gonna get finished although I****'****m having trouble writing chapters in-between class work and exams ( we missed practically a month of school because of snow storms soon my teachers gave us exams back to back to keep us on schedule and I just finished my finals XD**

**Disclaimer (I forget to add these XD): I own nothing but characters you don****'****t recognize.**

"_**...sometimes I get tired. Sometimes I get bored. And sometimes all I want, more than anything else in the world, is to go on a freaking date.**__**" **_

― _**Kiersten White**__**, **__**Paranormalcy**_

_**Savannah**__**'**__**s P.O.V **_

" Okay sunshine time to get up!" My mom shouted right before she started jumping on my bed, groaning I pulled the covers over my head so wouldn't have to deal with her immature antics. " Oh don't you ignore me Savannah Everly Woods, you are forgetting that I carried you for nine months, went through the painful process of birthing you, and also taking care of you for most of your life!" she ranted still jumping. I peeked at her from under the covers before mumbling a quick good for you before sticking my head back under.

" Anna you owe me this day!" She shouted with a chuckle before she dived at me. " Are you forgetting how you hurt your poor mother when you uttered your first words. After all I did for you during your first year of life and the first word you say is Pooh." She said as she tickling my sides causing me to laugh out. " You go and say the name of a yellow bear addicted to honey. It was such a low point in all my time as a mother. So I have earned this day, now get up, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen." She climbed off of me and pressed a kiss to my forehead before she headed out of my room.

Groaning I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I did so before going to change into a pair of gray sweats and a dark blue tank top. I was thankful that spring break had started, it gave me a break from Paul. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, he is great the few times that we talked but I just couldn't deal with the constant let's be together because I know you're attracted to me thing we had going on. Shaking my head I walked out of my room, now wasn't the time to think about Paul. I should be enjoying my time away from him, I told myself hoping that it would keep my mind clear of him. When I made it into the kitchen my mother has already getting started on mixing pancake batter. Her hair was pulled back into a low messy bun, the pieces that were left out clung to her sweaty face. Under her white apron she wore dark blue denim shorts and a loose fitting v neck t-shirt that belonged to my step father.

" It's about time you got up little miss lazy." She teased, taking her eyes off the bowl to look at me.

" Haha." I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face as I sat down at the kitchen table. She immediately pushed a plate in front of me and sat the bowl on the counter. " So what's on the agenda today? " I asked her and immediately regretted it when a slow smirk started to form on her lips. " Oh please tell me you aren't planning on torturing me for the rest of the day." She just chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

" Nothing too harsh. Just going into Port Angeles for lunch, maybe go to a bookstore for a bit, and " She paused to reach behind her and grab her coffee mug, taking a sip before starting again. " do a little shopping. Don't start." She warned, narrowing her eyes, when she heard me groan. I never saw the point in shopping, spending hours looking at things while you debate whether you need this item only to get it anyway.

" Fine, I won't complain but if I go shopping with you today then you must go hiking with me tomorrow morning." I smirked when I saw her frown, my mother wasn't the type of person that went outside just for fun unless she was on relaxing on a beach. She frowned at me but didn't object to my my request. " Well then mommy dearest, lets go shopping." I grinned right before cutting into my pancakes, ignoring my mother as she rolled her eyes.

" Just be ready in five." She said as she took off her apron and sat it on the counter. I sighed and pushed the plate away from me, I knew that today was going to be a rough one.

" You have to at least try on one Vannah," My mom cried as she pulled me towards the small dress shop. I groaned trying to pull my arm out of her grip but it was no use. " Oh stop it, prom is coming up in a few months. Don't you want to at least go look at dresses while we are out."

I groaned once more as she dragged me into the shop. "I'm not going anyway so its not a big deal. We don't have the extra cash so I can live without going." I pleaded but I knew it was going on deaf ears.

" Prom is a right of passage Savannah, of course you are going to yours. And you know you don't have to worry about money. I can handle it, I've been taking a few extra shifts so I have enough saved to get you a dress." She grinned as if she had solved all of my problems and left no room for complaint.

" Well there is always the fact that I don't have a date." I pointed out as we headed over to a rack of dresses. " Don't say go by myself." I warned when I saw her getting ready to speak. It wasn't that I going alone was terrible but it reminded me of how different I was from everyone else, like I was purposefully singling myself out to be looked at by others.

" You could always ask Embry." She suggested with a shrug and I had to resist the urge to face palm. She was convinced that Embry and I were meant to be ever since I was seven years old and she saw me kiss him behind a picnic table. She didn't factor in the fact that it was done on a dare and that Embry ran away from me right after it was done. " I'm sure he will be willing to go with you. Although he is a bit younger than you but I'm sure you wouldn't care about that." She commented offhandedly.

" Yeah, lets not consider the fact that I don't like him at all." I rolled my eyes as I pretended to look through the dresses. " As much as you want Embry and I to be together its never gonna happen." I shrugged and she came next to me and began looking through the gowns. We stood there a comfortable silence forming over us but her next words made me pause.

" Is it because you found someone?" She asked suddenly causing me to pause. " Don't look so shocked Savannah, as your mother its my job to notice these things." She chuckled softly and pulled a dress from the rack. " You know this would look great on you, the length draws attention to your long legs although orange isn't really your color."

" How do you know?" I asked, ignoring all of her ramblings.

She just sighed and looked at me, a sad smile on her lips. " You have the same look on your face that I had when I met your father."

" What look?" I asked blushing.

" Hesitation and also a bit of excitement." She nodded to herself pleased with her answer before going back to the dresses. " The idea of being with your father terrified me. He was twenty-seven and I had just turned nineteen, it was a no brainer that he was more experienced and that scared me. No matter what he said I just couldn't believe that he wanted to be with me when there were other women much older, more mature, and didn't question whether he would still be there the next day." As she spoke her lips turned up slightly, something that happened whenever she talked about my father which was rarely.

" How did you get over it ? "

" Simple…I just told my mind to shut the hell up and went with my instincts," She chuckled softly. " eventually he proved to me that all of that was a silly thing to think about anyway. Now enough sappy stuff, lets try on some dresses." She cried cheerfully and pulled one of the dresses from the rack. " How about this one?" She looked at me, her head tilted. My eyes widened in horror as I stared at the dress, taking in plunging sweetheart neckline, the gold metallic beading of the corset and what was sure to be a form fitting skirt.

" Ummm no." I scoffed and turned away. " That is just ridiculous and something you would never catch me wearing."

" Thats the point, besides I think it will bring your figure out that you've been hiding under all those baggy t-shirts." She grabbed my arm and forcibly pulled me away from the clothing rack and towards the dressing rooms. " Now try it on, you don't have to get it now anyway. We still have time to find your dress." She stopped in front of the door and held the dress out for me to take.

" Mother you are so pushy today." I stuck my tongue out as I took the dress, only to receive another chuckle from her. Closing the door after I walked in I hurriedly got undress and began to take the dress off the wooden hanger. I was slowly unzipping the back when my mother called out to me.

" Make sure you go top commando! " She said, causing me to pause in my movements once again.

" What does that even mean?!" I shouted and much to my displeasure I heard laughing however it wasn't just my mother's voice but the sound of two others as well.

" It means don't wear a bra, duh Anna." She sighed and I knew she was shaking her head at me. The other people with her started laughing louder and I frowned.

' _Might as well get this over with.__' _ I thought with a sigh, as I stepped into the dress and pulled it up before reaching to the back and zipping it up. After slowly counting to three I quickly pushed the dressing room door open. The sight in front of me was enough to make me want to crawl back into the dressing room and hit myself for giving into my mother's wishes.

Because there in front of me stood stood the object that plagued me thoughts looking at me with wide eyes.

_**Paul P.O.V **_

" Tell me again why are we going shopping with Kim for a dress that she won't even wear for like another four months exactly?" I growled at Jared as we strolled through the streets of Port Angeles. Watching Jared and Kim make faces at each other wasn't my idea of a fun way to spend break. I would have much rather sat in my room and wallow in self pity than this.

" Because Paul, I have to get the dress altered, I have to plan my accessories around the dress, pick a hair style that compliments the dress and make sure that Jared's tie matches the dress's color." Kim said softly from Jared's side and I immediately closed my mouth and silently started fuming to myself. Ever since Kim got Savannah out that place, before she could find out about that scene, I had tried to contain my foul mood around her. I figured since she helped she didn't have to hear me , as Jared liked to put it, bitch and cry about none existent love life with a girl that isn't even interested yet.

" Would you rather sit around Emily's and listen to Jake moan about that vampire chick? " Jared said making a face. I shuddered at the thought, anyone that thought my situation was horrible needed to be introduced to Jacob. " Besides we get to eat after this." He grinned holding up his hand for a high five but Kim grabbed his arm and brought it back to his side, shaking her head in the process.

" Let's just focus on getting the dress for right now boys and if your good I'll buy you both ice-cream. " She teased, earning cheers from me and Jared as we all walked into the dress shop. The older woman at the cash register narrowed at us as we walked in, I smirked at her and laughed when her cheeks flushed and she looked away.

" Nice." Jared snickered before Kim hit his shoulder. "What?" He whined, rubbing his shoulder as if the hit actually hurt him. She just rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Jared and I standing there.

" Sooo what now?" Jared asked looking over at me.

" Well we can just take a look around and find something that you think is pretty." I scoffed and headed after Kim. I could hear Jared cry 'hey' as he hurriedly followed after me. Ignoring him I walked over to Kim and looked at the pink dress that she had in her hands. " You gonna try that on?" I asked nodded towards the dress.

" I don't know." She said frowning down at the fabric before looking at me." Do you think Jared will like it?" She asked causing me to raise my eyebrow, as if to ask ' if she really wanted me to answer that'.

" Might as well try it on to figure it out, but he would honestly give you puppy eyes if you were wearing a box." I shrugged and Kim laughed.

" Your one to talk." Jared scoffed as he came up to us." Savannah wears her hair in a ponytail for one day and all of us have to hear Savannah this, Savannah that and ' Jared doesn't see look like a pixie,"

I frowned at him and Kim as they both laughed. " I didn't say anything about a damn Pixie! I said that she had Elven features." I mumbled the last sentence and they both started laughing louder. " Just go put on the damn dress Kim!" I shouted right before storming off to the dressing room. As I got closer I spotted a familiar figure standing in front of one of the doors. I watched Evelyn Woods as she brushed one of her curls out of her face with her left hand, the other hand was tucked into the back pocket of her denim shorts, that showed off her long tanned legs. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a large warm smile that would have probably made me blush and look away ten years ago.

" Haven't seen you in a while." She said as she walked over to me. " You probably don't remember me but I used to work with your mother at the diner when you were younger."

" Yeah I remember you." I mumbled blushing as I thought of the times Jared and I tried to look up her dress when we visited my mother at the diner. " Your Savannah's mother."

" Yep that's me but usually people just refer to me as Lyn." She chuckled softly to herself as if she had made some type of joke.

I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head unsure of how to direct this conversation. I never imagined that I would have to start a random conversation with Savannah's mother." So I guess your here finding a dress for Savannah?" I asked and raised an eyebrow when she softly hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

" That reminds me…" She said turned back towards the dressing rooms. "Make sure you go top commando!" She shouted and I couldn't help but laugh at her words, my laugh intensified when Savannah shouted back asking what that meant. " It means don't wear a bra, duh Anna." She shouted back with a sigh just as Jared came up laughing his ass off, obviously hearing their little exchange. Kim had her mouth covered with the back of her hand as if to keep her laugh in.

The door suddenly opened revealing Savannah dressed in form fitting strapless white dress that hugged her curves. The top was designed in gold metallic bedding that drew your attention the the plunging sweetheart neckline** ( eh he needs to know what that is for this description XD) **that showed a bit of cleavage. Her chocolate curls were pulled to the left side giving me a nice few of her long slender neck. I was so entranced by her appearance I didn't notice the silence that feel over us until Kim spoke.

" You look amazing Savannah." She grinned going over to the stunned girl that was sudden focused on her hands.

" Yeah you look good Vannah, I almost didn't recognize you." Jared grinned, only for Kim to roll her eyes at him and the silence once again fell over us. I couldn't take my eyes off of her and once I opened my mouth to say everything that I could possibly think of to describe her didn't seem good enough.

I felt someone softly look nudge my shoulder and I looked over to Lyn giving me a knowing smirk. " Boy don't hurt your brain, thinking of what your gonna say." She mumbled soft enough for only me to hear before looking back at Savannah. I couldn't help but feel as though her words meant more than just trying to find a way to compliment Savannah." Sweetheart you look stunning." She said loudly, clapping her hands together. " Oh only if Adam was here to see you in this."

" Yeah….I'm just gonna go change." She mumbled and practically ran into the dressing room.

" She just gets a little shy." Her mother said as she turned to face us. " You all must be new friends of Anna. I'm Lyn, for those of you who don't know."

" Nice to meet you." Kim said giving a small wave of her hand while Jared nodded.

" You know I have too go for a bit guys." Lyn said as she slowly started backing away. " Can you guys give Anna a ride home please, and let her know to get something out. Anyway nice to meet you guys and see you later Paul." She gave me a knowing smirk, causing me to blush, before turning around and rushing out of the store. We all stood there staring at the door that the older woman left through.

" Okay I'm ready to go now." Savannah said as she came out of the dressing room, looking around for her mother only to frown when she didn't see her.

" She left already." I told her taking a step forward. " She said something about having to go but suggested you come out with us tonight. If you don't want to I could take you home though?" I offered awkwardly rubbing the back of my head when she turned to me and gave me a frown. " Or I could just let Kim take you when she gets finished trying on her dress." I mumbled.

She looked over at Kim and Jared before sighing." It's fine I can just stay with you guys until your finish, I suppose."

" It's gonna take us a while, maybe you and Paul can head towards the diner." Kim offered with a smile and before either of us could object she pulled Jared's hand and walked away. Leaving me and Savannah standing there. " Am I the only one getting the feeling that everyone is up to something?" I asked looking over at her but she just sighed and walked away, sitting the dress back on a random rack that she passed. I followed after her frowning to my self, I knew that this was heading in a bad direction if we continued on this way.

" Vannah do you you have a problem with me?" I asked as we walked out of the dress shop.

" Why are you following me? " She said turning around to face me. " Wherever I go you always find me. I want to know why, do you have a tracker on me or are you stalking me? If you are then I suggest that you stop."

I frowned down at her. " Savannah I'm not following you I swear. If you don't want me here then I can just go. It wasn't my intent to make you feel uncomfortable and if you did I'm sorry." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, her expression softening when she looked back at me.

" I'm being a bitch aren't I?" She asked suddenly and I immediately opened my mouth to tell her that she was being fair until she held up a hand to silence me. " You don't have to say anything, I know I have been. You've been nothing but good to me and so far all I've managed to do is reject and ignore you." She chuckled softly. " I feel like there is someone else out there that would treat you a hundred times better than I have and wouldn't reject you because of a dumb fear."

" I don't want anyone else though." I sighed. " I know you are hesitant to start anything with me, I get that and I respect your wishes but don't think that it means that I don't want you anymore. I will always be there for their, whether it be as your lover or simply a friend." I paused to grab her hand and intertwined our fingers. She unconsciously took a step closer so that our bodies were practically touching.

" I can't stop thinking about you." She said softly, her cheeks tainted pink at her simple admission. I reached down and placed my hand on her cheek, her pale skin standing out against mine.

" Its safe to say your stuck in my head too." I grinned and she laughed softly, her laugh sounded like music to my ears. " I guess it makes us even then."

" I suppose it does." She mumbled, her eyes darting to my lips before looking back to my eyes. "But what are you going to do about it?"

" Just roll with it." I whispered leaning forward to close the space in-between us, her eyes immediately closing as if knowing what I was going to do.

**Author****'****s Note! Hope the last chapter made up for the crappy chapter 3 XD Now people I have noticed two things have been repeatedly stated, the first is****… ****Is Paul going to get a DNA test? Yes he is going to get one, I mean shouldn****'****t everyone lol but its not gonna be until the last few chapters and I have to do more research :P Now the next****…****..I KNOW THAT HIS LAST NAME IS LAHOTE! lol I am not going back and editing chapters until I get finished with this XD If it bugs you my bad, it wasn****'****t my intention to but yeah nothing I can do XD Anyway we are at the halfway point, just 5 more to go before this is finished. If you are confused by anything going on feel free to pm me or leave a question in the review because the next 5 chapters will play a large role later on in the next story so I don****'****t want you confused. Six will be posted tomorrow ( I merged 6 and 5 so it has to be rewritten) and yes I had to end it there XD If I did****'****t then it would have been longer than this ( this chapter is the longest and is around 7 pages and double the word count)**


	7. Story Update and Surprises!

**Hey guys, I know you were all expecting a new chapter but I'm not finished with it yet. Some stuff has been going on that has been stressing me out and not giving me time to write at all. Like my old school held my transcripts for 4 months without telling me why so I could transfer schools. They finally sent them the week before classes started at my new school so I've been rushing to get registered. Then I found out that my financial aid won't be here until the end of September so I had to pay for everything out of pocket or else my classes are going get dropped. So I've been killing myself working to pay for it and to get enough to buy text books. All college students out there please rent and avoid the campus book store because they are ridiculously over priced lol. And not to mention my classes are ridiculously hard, Civil Engineering Measurements…. doesn't sound fun does it XD Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I am still alive and I wanted to give you a preview of this** ***bows***

_**Savannah's P.O.V **_

To say that I wasn't surprised when I felt his lips press against my cheek was an understatement. Opening my eyes I was about to protest but I saw Kim and Jared walking towards us and decided that now wasn't the time. The rest of the night was spent in a awkward silence, well at least on my part. I sat at the table silently listening to their conversation, only speaking when Jared or Kim asked me a question. I was grateful when Kim offered to drive me home, I couldn't bare being in the same space as Paul right now. Seriously, he kissed me on the cheek of all places. I was pretty sure that kissing someone on the cheek meant that they were friend zoning you or probably saw you as some type of sister figure. The thought made me frown.

" Anna, are you okay?" Kim asked taking her eyes off the road for a second to look at me. For some weird reason tonight everyone decided that using a nickname for me was okay, not that I minded it was just a bit weird to me.

" Yeah, I'm good." I sighed before turning to look out of the window, however it was too dark for me to see anything.

" That sigh doesn't seem fine."Kim chuckled softly. " I'm guessing its Paul, you two were being weird all night. Seriously you two are the reigning couple of awkward moments, I've never seen someone automatically go limp when someone hugs them."

I rolled my eyes at her, " I didn't go limp, I just didn't respond." I complained but she ignored me.

" I'm guessing Paul did something really stupid," Kim asked before looking over to Savannah with wide eyes " He didn't force himself on you right? If he did I can get Jared to kick his ass because seriously that's just going to far!"

" He didn't do anything to me Kim. Which is kind of the problem honestly." I mumbled the last part but it was still loud enough for her to she gave me a look that said 'explain' I sighed once more. " Outside of the dress shop we kind of had a small moment and it sorta felt like he was going to kiss me. In the last second he kissed my cheek instead and left me standing there lips puckered and eyes closed. That's when you and Jared showed up."

" So." She started and I could hear a hint of a laugh in her voice. " You are ticked that he didn't kiss you?" She asked and by the end of the sentence she was laughing. I huffed and turned back to the window. " I'm sorry Anna its just that I wasn't expecting that. If it makes you feel better my first kiss with Jared was completely terrible. Long story short, I had to walk around with a black eye for a week and my parents banned me from ever talking to him again." She winced at the memory and I couldn't help but chuckle.

**Okay that is a rough draft of the next chapter, not all of it just a bit of Savannah's part. Some of that will change so I can make it more detailed and long but that is exactly how its going to start off and now for a preview of chapter 7 which is my favorite XD.**

Paul's P.O.V

"I don't want to talk about it." She said. " It's apart of your life before you met met so I have no say in what happened and how I feel does not matter." She shrugged, seemingly indifferent to the whole thing.

" Savannah don't make this easy for me." I groaned and put my head in my palms.

" What do you want me to do Paul? Cry? Call you dumb? Tell you to go away?" She frowned." That's not me Paul. I can't punish you for something that does not concern me and I won't give you the satisfaction of knowing that it's tearing me apart inside to think you would have her tell me instead of telling me yourself."

**That's all your getting XD Anyway have a nice day and I'm going go get ready for my Civil Engineering Measurements lab…doesn't sound fun even when I say it out loud :/ smh **


	8. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Hey guys, Don't get mad at me because I've had some major set backs that make finishing this story impossible. I'm getting deeper and deeper into my major so that means harder classes and less time to do anything that doesn't relate to school. So I won't be finishing this story sadly. **HOWEVER! **That does not mean that the story won't get finished, it just won't be finished by me. I passed it on to a friend of mine and I gave her the plot details, the details for the sequel, the chapters I wrote but haven't posted yet and she is going back to edit the previous chapter just to give them a bit more detail and length. Anyway her account name is LadyLazyReview and she has the schedule on there for when all of the chapter editing should be finished (She is better at time than I am sadly XD).


End file.
